Benutzer Diskussion:Ahsoka Tano
Hallo Ahsoka Tano! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Ahsoka Tano!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Außerdem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du allgemeine Fragen stellen bzw. nachlesen kannst. Deine gestellten Fragen werden dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Bevor Du nach jeder Änderung speicherst, benutzte bitte zuerst die Vorschau. Damit kannst Du sehen, wie die Seite nach dem Speichern aussehen wird und so Fehler im Design oder im Text leichter finden. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jedoch sollte deine Benutzerseite nicht dein einziger Beitrag zur Jedipedia sein. Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge, jedoch keine Artikelbeiträge, immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du ~~~~ (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Pandora Diskussion 15:52, 16. Nov. 2008 (CET) ---- Diskusion Hi Ahsoka, ich weiß deine Mühe zu schätzen, jedoch möchte ich dich bitten, bevor du hier jeden Artikel bearbeitest, dir die Links aus Pandos Begrüßung über meinem Post durchzulesen, da deine Fähigkeiten als Neuling noch nicht ausreichend genug sind. Ich möchte dich nicht demotivieren, sondern dich bitten, sie dir durchzulesen, da wir alle mehr davon haben, wenn du gute Edits im Artikelsnamensraum machst. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 16:14, 16. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Hey, ich wollt dich nur mal informieren, wenn du mir Fragen stellen willst, kannst du das gerne tun, jedoch auf dieser Seite und nicht im Archiv. Übrigens, BTW, Glückwunsch zum 2000. Benutzer. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 16:39, 16. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Hy, Warum habt/hast ihr/du das gemacht? Ich meine das mit dem Geschriebenem! --Ahsoka Tano 16:40, 16. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::Naja, es hat weder nach der Form, noch nach dem Inhalt in den Artikel rein gepasst. Achja, man unterschreibt am besten immer mit ~~~~, das erzeugt automatisch einen Link auf deine Benutzerseite und einen Zeitstempel. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 18:54, 16. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::Hy wo passt es dann rein? --Ahsoka Tano 18:59, 16. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::::Naja, es war unter anderem sog. POV (=Point of View) drin, also Sachen, die sehr subjektiv bewertet sind, ausserdem hat der Stil (-> die Sprache) nicht in den Artikel rein gepasst. Pandora Diskussion 19:04, 16. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::::Hy Wo passt es dann rein? dieser Text aus den original Karten! --Ahsoka Tano 19:06, 16. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::::::Original-Texte dürfen niemals verwendet werden, weil wir sonst gegen Copyrights verstoßen. Es reicht, wenn du den Text ein bisschen umformulierst. Allerdings gehört subjektiver Text gar nicht in die Jedipedia. Schließlich ist Jedipedia eine Enzyklopädie bzw. ein Lexikon, und daher wird objektiv geschrieben. Zum Beispiel kannst du nicht schreiben: "dem gefürchteten Outer Rim", weil nicht alle diese Region fürchten. Stattdessen musst du schreiben: "Rex soll im Äußeren Rand patrouillieren." In den Abschnitt "Biographie" gehört übrigens nur das Leben von Rex (also Geburt, Missionen, Tod usw.) und nicht seine Persönlichkeit inkl. Charakter und Fähigkeiten. Dafür gibt es einen eigenen Abschnitt. Versuche einfach, dich an die gut gemeinten Tipps zu halten, und dann werden in Zukunft deine Änderungen auch nicht mehr rückgängig gemacht. Übrigens machen viele Benutzer am Anfang Fehler, aber später nicht mehr. Viele Grüße, 19:19, 16. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::::::Hy, ::::::::was ist mit Ahsoka Tano? Das wurde auch gelöscht! ::::::::Ahsoka Tano am: 16.11.2008 :::::::::Langsam, langsam. Erstmal: Immer schön mit ~~~~ signieren. Zu den Texten: Wie 3PO doch schön erklärt hat, kannst du solche Ergänzungen zu Artikeln nicht machen - aus denselben Gründen wie bei Rex geht das auch bei Ahsoka nicht. Orientier dich beim Schreiben am Stil des Artikels, schreib ohne übertriebene Adjektive (POV) und in der Vergangenheitsform. Mit ein wenig Übung sollte es dir gelingen, gute Beiträge zu schreiben. Allerdings solltest du nicht frustriert sein, wenn jemand deine Sachen begründet löscht oder verändert - so ist das nunmal in einem Wiki. 19:35, 16. Nov. 2008 (CET) Hallo Ahsoka Tano, könntest du dir bitte angewöhnen vor dem Abspeichern einer Seite die Vorschau zu benutzen und nicht wegen jeder kleinen Änderung abzuspeichern? Damit werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen so sehr mit Serien von kleinen Änderungen überflutet. Der Knopf für die Vorschau befindet sich direkt neben dem für Abspeichern. Meist ist es wirklich sinnvoll, einen geschrieben Text nochmal durchzulesen, ohne dabei durch den Wiki-Code gestört zu werden, da man so Fehler viel leichter findet. Auch kann man so ausprobieren, ob Änderungen im Code funktionieren, oder die eine kosmetische Änderung gut aussieht. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[Benutzer Diskussion:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 19:43, 16. Nov. 2008 (CET) Vielen Dank, :nur wenn ich fertig bin dann drück ICH halt auf speichern! :Nochmal'DANKE'für den überflüssigen Text! #Immer signieren. #Zum Einrücken eines Textes auf Diskussionsseiten Doppelpunkte benutzen. #Du hast in drei Minuten mid. fünfmal abgespeichert. Das hättest du doch auch in einem Rutsch machen können. #Nicht aufregen. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[Benutzer Diskussion:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 19:52, 16. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Urai Fen hat vollkommen Recht, und vor allem: reg dich nicht auf, das ist nicht böse gemeint. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 19:56, 16. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::Es ist sicher nicht böse gemeint, aber es ist einfach ungünstig, wenn haufenweise kleine Änderungen gemacht werden, bei denen man durch die Vorschau die meisten von hätte vermeiden können. Die Letzten Änderungen werden dann unnötig in die Länge gezogen und mit nicht nötigen Einträgen übersäht. Die meisten Benutzer arbeiten damit, also finden das viele nervig, deshalb erwähnen wir das ziemlich gerne. Nicht böse oder verärgert darüber sein, einfach versuchen anzugewöhnen und bald klappt das von selbst. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 11:45, 17. Nov. 2008 (CET) Geschenke Hallo Hallo Ahsoka ich wollte dich mal begrüßen es kann sein das wir uns schon mal im Chat getroffen haben dort bin ichYoda wenn du es bist schreib mir bitte zurück und falls du nicht bist kannst du mir ja trozdem zurück schreiben und wenn du der aus dem Chat bist dann sorry das ich gestern Abend nicht im Chat war (wegen meinen Eltern).Möge die macht mit dir sein.Yoda Alpha 10:50, 29. Mär. 2009 (CEST)